Unloved
by Olivsissweet
Summary: Kevin feels unloved. When he and Joe get into a fight it changes everyone's lives forever. Kevin then disappears. Where is he? Will he ever return?
1. Chapter 1

"NOBODY LIKES YOU KEVIN!" Joe shouted as he helped Nick up.

"Yeah," Nick said. "You hurt me!"

"I…I didn't mean to," Kevin said.

"Yes you did!" Joe said. "I saw the look in your eyes. Don't listen to him Nick. He's just trying to trick you."

"The only one who tricking someone is Joe," Kevin said. "Nick…you know I would never hurt you on purpose. Don't listen to Joe."

Nick sniffled. "I'm sorry Kev," Nick said. "But I saw that look in your eyes too."

"Nick, don't do this!" Kevin begged.

"I…I…I HATE YOU!" Nick yelled as he ran into the house.

"NOOOOOO!" Kevin screamed.

Kevin woke up with a start. He looked around his room. _It was just a dream,_ Kevin said. _More like a nightmare actually._ Kevin would never tell anyone but having his brothers, especially Nick, tell him that they hate him was his worst fear. That and losing his brothers. Kevin loved his little brothers so much that he would do anything for them.

Kevin looked at his clock and groaned. It was time to get ready for the show they had to do today. Kevin got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once he went to the bathroom he went downstairs. He looked at the half asleep Joe and the excited Nick. Kevin got some coffee and was about to sit down when Nick hugged him.

"I love you Kev," Nick said with a smile.

Kevin looked down at his twelve year old brother and smiled back.

"I love you too buddy," Kevin said while patting Nick on the back.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Nick said excitedly.

As far back as Kevin can remember, Nick had always loved to sing and perform. It was almost like Nick needed music in his life as much as he needed air. Nick and his music were inseparable. Kevin, Nick, and Joe ate their breakfast and got ready for their show. Nick had just released his self titled album and Joe and Kevin were singing backup for him.

They all got ready and got in the car. Kevin began to think about his dream that he had last night. He knew that Nick would never say those awful three words to him for no reason, especially since Nick had told Kevin that he loved him this morning. Kevin looked back at Nick in the backseat. Nick saw him looking and smiled. Kevin smiled back. He knew Nick was nervous. He was always nervous before a show whether it was a Broadway show or a concert.

"You'll do great Nick," Kevin said to him. You always do."

"I know," Nick said. "I just can't help but feel nervous. What if I trip and fall off the stage and people laugh at me? What if people hate me and start leaving? What if –"

"What if the show goes perfectly but suddenly Barney appears out of nowhere?" Kevin asked. "We can play the 'what if' game all day if we wanted to but that doesn't mean that those things will happen."

Nick sighed. "You're right," he said. "Thanks Kev."

Kevin smiled. "You're welcome buddy."

Soon they were at the school they were performing in. The band got things set up while Nick warmed up his vocals. Once it was 8am the show started. Everything went smoothly until Nick tripped over a cord and fell off the stage. There were gasps as the students in the audience looked at Nick. Kevin was the first the reach Nick. Nick was sitting up by the time Kevin reached him.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Let's finish the show."

They finished the show without any more problems. Once the show was over Nick, Joe, and Kevin walked off the stage. Joe patted Nick on the back as they left the stage.

"That was awesome!" Joe said. "Even with you falling off the stage."

"Yeah," Nick said a little disappointedly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kevin asked Nick.

"Yes, I'm fine," Nick snapped.

Nick put up his guitar and went to the van. His older brothers looked at each other before they followed him. The ride home was quiet. No one knew what to say. Kevin felt terrible. He said that wouldn't happen but it did. Nick was in the back seat and Kevin could see tears running down his cheeks.

When they got home Kevin engulfed Nick in a hug. At first Nick tried to get away but he realized Kevin was too strong and wrapped his arms around his big brother and cried. Kevin held Nick closely and rubbed his back.

"It's okay Nick," Kevin said. "No one laughed at you. They were all worried about you when you fell."

"N-not true," Nick said. "A c-couple of the guys laughed."

"Who cares what they think?" Kevin asked. "They aren't even interested in a bunch of guys on a stage singing."

"Okay," Nick said. He pulled away from Kevin and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Kev."

"You're welcome bro," Kevin said.

As they went inside the house Joe pushed Kevin.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked.

"It was your cord that Nick tripped over!" Joe said.

"It's not like he did it on purpose," Nick said.

"I don't care!" Joe said. "He still caused you to get hurt whether it was by accident or on purpose."

"You're being ridiculous Joe," Nick said. "I forgave Kevin. Actually I didn't need to forgive him since he didn't do anything. You need to calm down Joe."

"Fine!" Joe grumbled.

Joe gave a final look at Kevin and went up the stairs. Kevin looked at Nick and Nick shrugged his shoulders. Dinner that night was quiet. Joe was still fuming about the cord and Nick and Kevin were looking at him in confusion. Why was Joe acting so strange? He never blames accidents on people. What Nick didn't know was that Joe and Kevin got in a fight last night about the show. It was a stupid fight but they had never gotten so mad at each other before. That's what caused Kevin to have that dream. After dinner Kevin went in Joe and Nick's room.

"Listen, Joe, I'm sorry about the fight we had last night," Kevin said.

Joe sighed. "There's nothing to be sorry for," he said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm acting like a child. I'm sorry for getting mad at you Kevin."

"It's okay," Kevin said. "So, what did you think about the show?"

"It was awesome!" Joe said. "Except for Nick falling off the stage."

"Hey guys," Nick said as he walked in.

"Hey Nick," Joe and Kevin said.

Nick walked over to Kevin and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the pep talk earlier," Nick said.

"You're welcome bro," Kevin said.

"Hey Nick, Kevin and I need to catch up for a bit," Joe said. "Why don't you go downstairs and see if Mom needs help with the dishes?"

"Okay," Nick said.

Nick left the room and Joe turned to Kevin.

"Just so you know," Joe said. "Nick pities you."

"Huh?" Kevin said.

"Nick feels bad for you," Joe said. "That's why he gives you hugs all the time. He feels sorry that you don't have as good of a relationship as he and I do."

"You're lying!" Kevin said.

"Am not!" Joe said. "Nick loves me the best and you're just jealous!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kevin shouted. "I'M NOT JEALOUS!

"Whatever Jealous Boy," Joe said casually as he walked out of the room.

"AHHHHHRG!" Kevin shouted.

Kevin lunged at Joe and they fell to the floor. They rolled around and started punching each other. Nick came running in and saw them fighting.

"Guy's, stop!" Nick shouted as he tried to pry them apart from each other.

Joe pushed Nick out of the way and continued to fight with Kevin. Kevin cried out when Joe punched his nose. Kevin pushed Joe off of him and stood up. Joe stood up too and they ran at each other. They began to fight again while Nick tried to stop them. Nick somehow managed to lodge himself in between his brothers and push them apart.

"STOP IT!" Nick shouted.

Kevin aimed to punch Joe but accidentally punched Nick instead. Kevin gasped as Nick fell to the floor from the blow. Nick sat on the floor stunned for a few seconds then looked up at Kevin in shock.

"Nick…I didn't mean…Nick I'm sorry!" Kevin said with tears in his eyes. Nick got up and ran out of the room. "Nick…Wait!"

"You monster!" Joe said as he attacked Kevin again.

They rolled around on the ground again until someone roughly pulled them apart. It was their father. Paul pulled Kevin away from Joe and held onto Kevin. Joe lunged at Kevin but Denise held Joe back. Denise was having trouble holding Joe back however but she managed. Soon, both boys calmed down and Denise and Paul were able to let go of them.

"Now, what was this all about?" Paul asked his two older sons.

"Joe called me Jealous Boy," Kevin said. "He thinks I'm jealous of the relationship he has with Nick. I told him I didn't then he called me Jealous Boy and my body kind of took over. He said Nick feels bad for me which is why he gives me hugs all the time." At this point there were tears rolling down Kevin's cheeks.

"Joseph Adam!" Denise said. "That is not true and you know it! Why did you tell him that?"

"Because Nick came in here and gave Kevin a hug," Joe said. "I guess I felt kind of jealous and let my jealousy take over."

"Well both of you are grounded!" Paul said. "No electronics for a weeks. Give me your phones and laptops."

Kevin and Joe sighed but handed them over to their father.

"And Nick will be sleeping in Kevin's room for the rest of the week," Paul said. "It seems that you two have some things you need to sort out, therefore you will be staying in the same room until you have it sorted out, got it?"

"Yes sir," Kevin and Joe said.

"Kevin, go get your things," Paul said.

"Yes sir," Kevin said.

Kevin left the room and returned with his pajamas and an outfit for the next day.

"You two will be staying in this room for the rest of the night!" Paul said. "If I hear you two fighting again, you will be grounded for three weeks, got it?"

"Yes sir," Kevin and Joe said.

"Which one of you punched Nicholas?" Denise asked.

"Kevin did," Joe said.

"It was an accident Mom," Kevin explained. "He got in the middle of us as we were fighting and I accidentally punched him."

"Okay, as long as it was an accident," Denise said.

"Goodnight boys," Paul said.

"Goodnight Dad," Joe and Kevin said.

Paul and Denise left the room and Joe and Kevin were left alone. They didn't speak or even look at each other for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin waited for Joe to fall asleep before he got out of bed. He got dressed and crept to his room. He got a duffle bag out of his closet and quietly began to stuff clothes and money into it. He had forty dollars he had saved up which he put in his bag. As he was getting his guitar Nick stirred. Kevin held his breath as Nick rolled over.

"Kevin?" Nick said in a groggy voice.

"You're dreaming," Kevin said.

"No I'm not," Nick said. "What are you doing? Why do you have a bag with you?" Nick gasped. "You're running away aren't you?"

"Nick I –"

"Don't go!" Nick whispered. "Please don't go! I need you!"

"Nick, I have to go," Kevin said.

"Why?" Nick said.

"All I do is stir up trouble," Kevin said.

"No you don't," Nick said. "Please don't go!"

"Nick, I hurt you," Kevin said. "That's unforgivable!"

"I forgive you," Nick said. "It was an accident."

Kevin smiled at his little brother. "Okay," he said. "I'll stay."

Kevin put down his duffle bag and guitar.

"Kevin?" Nick said.

"Yes?" Kevin said.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Nick asked.

"Sure buddy," Kevin said.

Kevin laid down on the bed next to Nick and wrapped his arm around Nick's chest. Kevin began to hum "Jesus Loves Me" as Nick drifted off to sleep.

"Kev," Nick said.

"Yes?" Kevin said.

"I love you," Nick said sleepily.

Kevin smiled. "I love you too," he said.

Kevin continued to hum as he waited for Nick to fall asleep. Once he was sure Nick was asleep Kevin got up and went into the kitchen. He got some paper and a pen and wrote a note to his family. It said:

_Dear Family,_

_I'm sorry I've been such a burden over the last few years. I promise I will make it up to you. I am leaving so that you will live better lives. Don't come looking for me because I don't want to be found. I love you all and hope you live better lives without me. _

_Nick, I love you buddy and know that you love me too. I'm sorry I had to leave you but it's better this way. Please be good to Mom and Dad for me. I'm sorry I've held you back from your dream for so many years. Shine like the star I know you are. _

_Joe, I'm sorry for fighting with you. You were right; about everything. _

_Mom and Dad, I'm sorry I'm leaving you without saying goodbye but it's just better this way. I don't want to be a burden for you guys anymore._

_I know you guys probably won't miss me, but I'll miss you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused lately. _

_Love, Kevin_

Kevin read over the note a few times before leaving it on the table. He looked at his house one last time and walked out the door into the crispy February air.

When Joe woke up Kevin was gone. Joe stretched and went downstairs. He found his mom crying over a piece of paper and his father was on the phone. Joe walked in and looked at his parents in confusion.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

Denise handed Joe the piece of paper and Joe read it. When Joe was done reading it he was shocked. He felt terrible for making Kevin believe that he had to run away. Joe felt tears coming to his eyes as he read the letter over again. He couldn't believe that Kevin actually ran away. He was mainly worried about how Nick would take the news.

"I…I can't believe he's actually gone!" Joe said through tears. "This is all my fault. If we hadn't fought last night, maybe he would still be here."

"It's not your fault Honey," Denise said. "It's no one's fault. Kevin just decided to leave. It's not your fault."

"But I'm part of the reason he left," Joe said. "It is my fault."

"He's not answering his cell," Paul said as he hung up the phone.

"Who's not answering his cell?" Nick asked as he came into the room.

"Oh Nick, Sweetie!" Denise said.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Here," Denise said as she handed Nick the note.

Nick read it over and tears filled his eyes.

"He said he wouldn't leave!" he said.

"You mean you talked to him last night?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Nick said. "He was filling his duffle bag with clothes when I woke up. I begged him not to leave and he said he wouldn't."

"Yeah, well, he lied," Joe said.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nick suddenly shouted. "IF YOU HADN'T FOUGHT WITH HIM LAST NIGHT HE WOULD STILL BE HERE!"

"Nick, I'm sorry," Joe said. Joe walked over to Nick and gave him a hug. Nick struggled against Joe until he realized it was no use. "You're right, Nick. You're absolutely right. It is my fault and I'm sorry."

Nick somehow managed to break free of Joe's hug and ran upstairs. Joe sighed and plopped down in a seat. He put his head in his hands and cried. Denise tried to comfort her son as Paul tried to call Kevin's cell phone again. Kevin still wouldn't answer his phone. Paul hung up the phone and sighed in frustration.

Once Joe had stopped crying he went upstairs to check on Nick. Nick was on his own bed crying. He was lying on his stomach and had his head on his pillow. Joe walked in and sat on Nick's bed. Nick tensed up but didn't stop crying. Joe began to rub Nick's back as Nick cried. Nick's crying soon turned to sniffling as he calmed down. He looked up at Joe with pain in his eyes and Joe sighed. Joe opened his arms and Nick scooted into them.

"I'm s-sorry," Nick said.

Joe looked at Nick in surprised. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for blaming you," Nick said.

"It's okay buddy," Joe said. "You were right, it is my fault."

Joe continued to hold Nick as Nick sniffled. The next time Joe looked down at Nick, Nick was asleep. Joe smiled at his little brother and gently put him in his bed. Joe kissed Nick's forehead and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been nine months since Kevin ran away. Nick was distraught. Every time they went out in public Nick would look around for Kevin. Joe knew Nick wasn't the type of person who gave up easily but it was a lost cause. In the beginning Joe had helped Nick look for Kevin but now he realized it was no use. Kevin was never coming back.

Joe and Nick were waiting for their parents to meet them at the stage for their show they would be playing in the park. Nick looked around and Joe sighed. this kid just wouldn't give up. Joe felt bad for Nick. Nick loved Kevin so much and Joe was a little jealous of that.

"Just forget it Nick," Joe said. "You're not gonna find him."

"You don't know that," Nick said.

"Come on, let's go meet our parents," Joe said.

"But Joe –"

"No buts," Joe said.

Just as Nick was about to follow Joe he saw something that made him gasp and stop. Joe turned around at Nick's gasp and rolled his eyes as Nick ran toward a teen with curly dark brown hair. Nick always ran toward a teen with dark brown hair. Just in case it might be Kevin. Joe sighed and ran toward Nick.

"K-Kevin?" Nick said.

Joe grabbed Nicks' wrist. "I'm sorry," he apologized to the teen. "Nick thought you were someone else."

"Obviously," the teen said in a rude voice. "Why else would he call me a different name?"

"Sorry," Joe said again. "Come on Nick, that's not Kevin."

"I know my own brother when I see him!" Nick huffed.

"That's what you said with every curly haired teen you see," Joe said.

"But I'm positive this time!" Nick said.

"Come on Nick," Joe said.

Joe began to drag Nick away from the teen. Nick struggled with all his might but knew Joe was stronger than he was. Nick kicked Joe's shin and Joe let go while rubbing his shin. He ran after Nick who went right back to the teen.

"I know it's you Kevin," Nick said. "Stop pretending."

"Nick!" Joe yelled as he grabbed Nick's wrist roughly, causing Nick to jump. The teen looked concerned but only for a second. "That's not Kevin!"

"Yes it is!" Nick exclaimed. "Just look at him Joe."

Joe looked at the teen. He had to admit that the teen looked a lot like Kevin. The only difference was the cold stare that the teen was giving him. Kevin's eyes were warm and friendly not cold and scary.

"Nick, that's not Kevin," Joe said. "Kevin's eyes don't look like that."

"He's just confused," Nick said. "I know it's Kevin!"

The teen scoffed. "I don't know who this Kevin guy is but I hope you guys never find him. You're way too clingy!"

Nick got tears in his eyes. "M-Maybe you're right Joe," Nick said. "Maybe this isn't Kevin."

"Come on," Joe said.

Nick obeyed and they went to the stage. As they were getting ready Nick saw the teen again. The teen was sitting on a bench looking at a magazine. Nick sighed. How could someone who looked so much like Kevin be so different from him? Nick began to warm up his vocals and Joe tuned his guitar. Soon Denise and Paul were there and were standing at the side of the stage. Nick took one last look at the teen and they began their concert.

Not many people stopped to listen to them and Nick became depressed. They used to get a lot of people to look at them when Kevin was with them. Suddenly Nick felt dizzy and fell on his knees. Joe rushed to him as Nick was getting up. Joe asked if he was okay but Nick just shrugged him off and continued to play. He saw the teen look concerned at for a moment believed he was Kevin. The concern in the teen's eyes reminded him of Kevin.

Soon their concert was over. Joe and Nick packed up their belongings and took them to the van. Nick felt another wave of dizziness overcome him and stopped, putting his hand on his head to try and steady it. He saw the teen out of the corner of his eyes watching him. Nick shook his head as the dizziness went away. He put his guitar in the trunk of the van and drank two whole bottles of water in under two minutes.

Then Nick climbed in the car and they left. Nick wished he could've talked to the teen some more. They would be doing another show in the park again tomorrow and Nick hoped the teen would be there.

That night Nick took a shower and thought about the teen. The teen looked exactly like Kevin when there was worry on his face. Nick just had a feeling that the teen was Kevin. There was no doubt about it. He just had to convince Joe that the teen was Kevin, but how? Nick got in bed thinking about the teen.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Joe and Nick ran into the teen again. Joe grabbed Nick's hand and led him away from the teen. Nick sighed in frustration. He knew Joe was hurting at the idea of that teen being Kevin but he didn't understand why.

Suddenly Nick became extremely thirsty.

"Joe, do you have any water?" Nick asked.

"I have some juice in my bag," Joe said. "Hang on."

Joe pulled out the juice and gave it to Nick. Nick drank the juice in no time and thanked Joe. Joe just looked at Nick in amazement.

"Oh great!" Nick said. "Now I have to go to the bathroom."

"Come on," Joe said.

Joe led Nick to the restrooms at the park and Nick used the bathroom while Joe waited outside. Again Joe saw the teen from yesterday. he couldn't understand why the teen was hanging around unless…but he couldn't be…could he? Before Joe was able to walk over to the teen Nick walked out of the bathroom.

"Feel better?" Joe asked.

"Not really," Nick said. Joe saw how tired Nick looked.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine!" Nick snapped. Then he realized he yelled at his brother. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay," Joe said while ruffling Nick's hair.

Nick then saw the teen. He ran to the teen and Joe groaned.

"Nick, come back!" Joe said.

As he approached Nick and the teen Joe heard Nick say, "I know it's you Kevin! Don't deny it!"

"I'm so sorry," Joe said as he grabbed Nick's wrist. "He's just convinced you're our lost brother."

"I get that a lot," the teen said. "You have no idea how many people look like me."

"Really?" Joe said.

"Yeah, it's insane!" the teen said.

"Well, sorry about my little brother," Joe said.

"It's cool," the teen said.

Joe dragged Nick away from the teen. Nick fought Joe but Joe had an iron grip. Finally Nick managed to kick Joe in the shin again and Joe cursed. He ran back over to the teen and began talking to him again.

"NICHOLAS!" Joe shouted. Nick looked at Joe in fear. "I'm going to tell Mom and Dad that it's your fault we got separated from them! You have kicked me for the last time!"

"I'm sorry," Nick said.

Joe grabbed Nick's wrist and started dragging Nick away when he heard the teen chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Joe asked.

"The fact that a twelve year old kid can beat you up!" the teen said.

"I'm thirteen actually," Nick said.

"Oh," the teen said. The teen had a look of guilt on his face but it only lasted for a second. If Nick had blinked he would've missed it. "Besides, there's no way your family will believe you Joseph." Joe and Nick looked at teen in shock. The teen cursed and looked at us with fear in his eyes.

"K-Kevin?" Joe said.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" the teen said. "I am NOT Kevin!"

"Then how come you know my name?" Joe asked.

"I saw you up on stage yesterday," the teen said.

"Oh," Joe said. "Then how come you know my family won't believe me?"

"Just a guess," the teen said.

Nick and Joe looked at the teen before looking at each other. They shared a silent conversation and looked back at the teen. Joe sighed.

"We know it's you Kevin," he said. "Stop pretending to be someone you're not."

The teen took one look at Joe and Nick and took off. He began to run. Joe grabbed Nick's hand and together they began to chase the teen. They weaved through crowds and dodged bikers. The teen was a good ways ahead of Joe and Nick. They were beginning to lose him.

"Just go on without me," Nick panted as they ran. You'll catch him faster without me."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself!" Joe stated.

Suddenly they saw the teen trip and fall down. Joe and Nick picked up speed and caught up to the teen. Joe rolled the teen over on his back and straddled him. Then he pinned the teen's arms down and Nick sat on the teen's legs. The teen struggled but realized it was no use.

"Get off of me Joseph!" the teen snarled.

"I don't think so," Joe said. "You might get up and run away."

"And we don't want you to leave us again!" Nick said. The teen's eyes softened when he heard the hurt in Nick's voice.

"Okay, if you get off of me I promise I won't run away," Kevin said.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Joe asked.

"I promise I won't run," Kevin said. "Besides, people are starting to stare."

"Fine," Joe said.

Joe and Nick got off of Kevin and Kevin stood up. He brushed off his shirt and looked at his brothers. They were both staring at him in confusion.

"K-Kevin?" Nick asked hopefully and fearfully.

"Hey buddy," Kevin said with a smile.

"KEVIN!" Nick shouted with excitement.

He gave Kevin a hug and Kevin chuckled as he hugged Nick back. Nick started sniffling and Kevin rubbed Nick's back soothingly.

"I missed you so much!" Nick mumbled into Kevin's chest.

Kevin smiled. "I missed you too buddy."

"Kevin," Joe said. Kevin looked at Joe. "Why would you think we wouldn't miss you?"

"Because I caused a lot of trouble before I left," Kevin said. "I thought you guys would be better off without me."

"Not true," Nick said. "We got more attention during our concerts when you were with us."

"Really?" Kevin said.

"Really," Joe said. "We've been struggling since you left. People don't pay much attention to us anymore. They don't care about two brothers singing on a stage."

"Well, the people who watched you yesterday seemed interested in you," Kevin said.

"Yeah, but that was only like ten people," Joe said.

"True," Kevin said.

"We need you back Kev," Nick said softly. "We can't do this without you."

"I don't know," Kevin said as he gave Nick a gentle squeeze. "I don't' want to be a burden."

"You aren't a burden!" Joe said. "Who told you that?"

"No one," Kevin said. I just figured that I was."

"Well, you're not," Nick said. "No one has been the same since you left. Not even Joe."

"Is that true Joe?" Kevin asked.

Joe blushed and looked down at his feet. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I realized it's hard being the oldest in the house. We need you Kev, and I'm not just talking about the band."

Kevin sighed and looked at his brothers. "I'll think about it," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nick?" Kevin said after a few minutes went by.

"Yes Kevin?" Nick said.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nick asked.

"It's just…I don't remember feeling your bones the last time I hugged you," Kevin said. "Have you been eating?"

"He didn't eat much after you left," Joe said and Kevin immediately felt guilty. "But after two months went by, he started eating again."

"Good," Kevin said.

"Ugh!" Nick said in frustration.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom again," Nick said.

"Come on," Kevin said.

He grabbed Nick's hand and led him to a diner. They had to be paying customers in order to use the bathroom so the three boys ordered milkshakes. Joe and Kevin stayed at the table while Nick went to the bathroom. When Nick came back he looked exhausted. Kevin looked at Nick in worry. His face was pale, sweaty, and thin, very thin.

"Nick?" Kevin said.

"Yes?" Nick said as he sat down next to me.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, why?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I know when you're not feeling well," Kevin said. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Nick sighed. "I'm thirsty all the time!" Nick said. "I also use the bathroom all the time. I'm so tired and irritated too."

"I have a theory," Kevin said. He dragged Nick to the bathroom and led him into the biggest stall. "Lift up your shirt."

"Why?" Nick looked at his older brother in confusion.

"Humor me," Kevin replied.

Nick hesitated but eventually lifted his shirt. Kevin gasped when he saw how thin his brother was .

"Stay here!" Kevin said.

Kevin went and grabbed Joe. He dragged Joe to the bathroom and told Nick to lift up his shirt again. Nick did and Joe gasped. Nick's stomach was caving in. His ribs and pelvis were clearly visible. Joe lightly felt Nick's ribs and gasped again.

"Oh Nick!" he said.

"We have to take him to the hospital!" Kevin said. "This isn't normal!"

"Right!" Joe said.

"Guys, I'm fine," Nick said.

Just then a wave of dizziness overcame Nick and he fell onto Kevin. Kevin caught Nick and gently laid him on the bathroom floor, putting Nick's head in his lap. Joe began to panic nad Kevin had to calm him down.

"Joe!" Kevin said Joe looked at Kevin. "He's okay, see?" Joe looked at Nick whose eyes were opened at he was smiling.

"Joe, I'm okay," Nick said. "I just got dizzy for a moment."

"We're taking you to the hospital!" Kevin said as he picked Nick up bridal style.

"Kevin, please let me walk!" Nick said.

"Can you even walk?" Kevin asked.

Nick tried but failed so Kevin gave Nick a piggy back ride. They walked to the stage. When they got to the stage, Kevin made Nick go on Joe's back. Kevin wasn't ready to face his parents yet. Joe and Nick understood but before they left Nick looked back at Kevin with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please don't' leave! Not again!" Nick begged softly with tears rolling down his porcelain skin.

Kevin cupped Nick's face in his hands and wiped nicks' tears away with his thumbs. "I won't," Kevin said.

"You promise?" Nick asked.

"I promise!" Kevin said.

Nick nodded and allowed Joe to walk off with Nick on his back. They walked up to their parent who engulfed them in hugs them scolded them for running off.

"Sorry Mom," Joe said. "But we had a good reason to."

Joe looked at Kevin who slowly came out from behind a tree. Their parents gasped and hugged their lost son.

"Oh Sweetie, we missed you so much!" Denise said.

"I'm sorry Mom," Kevin said. "I promise I won't run away again. But we need to get Nick to the hospital. Something is wrong with him."

"I've noticed for a while," Denise said. "But I thought it was because he was missing you. But now, I'm not so sure."

So the family piled into the car and headed to the hospital.


End file.
